


All I Want for Christmas Is You, Nanodayo

by kotaka_kun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Marriage Proposal, posting out of season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote for the KnB Secret Santa on tumblr. Fate allowed the two of them to meet again years after graduation on Christmas eve, and now a few years after that, Midorima is asking for just one thing for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas Is You, Nanodayo

**Author's Note:**

> Just an out of season Christmas fic. 
> 
> {This is my gift for tumblr user percevall. KNBSS 2015 was the first secret santa event I participated in ever, and I was so glad to see that she likes basically all the things that I like. My only issue was choosing to write either MidoTaka or KiyoHyuu. (That struggle was a serious one tho) Anywho, I wish you a very Merry Christmas!! I hope you like this gift!}

 

It had been nearly six years since Shuutoku basketball team’s  light and shadow had graduated and gone their separate ways. At the time, Midorima had expected to feel sadder, or at least a bit put off by the whole affair. Unlike his graduation from Teiko, at Shuutoku, he had people he considered friends, underclassmen that he felt he still needed to look after, and if he were completely honest, the three years of high school had almost gone by too fast. 

And yet, Takao had simply said “See you later, Shin-chan.” as though they were going to see each other at school the next day again. Looking back on it now, it might have been for the best. Teary farewells were not something Midorima was comfortable with. 

For the first several months, they had kept in touch through texts and the occasional phone call, but it wasn’t easy when Midorima always sounded so reluctant. The number of texts and calls began to dwindle as the two of them became wrapped up in their individual lives, what with college and all, until an unfortunate accident with Takao’s phone taking a dive into a particularly deep puddle one dreary Spring morning brought all communications between them to a stop. Weeks turned into months, months turned into years, and now they both had steady jobs, living plain, but tolerable lives. 

However, fate would not allow them to continue on without one another. 

The company that Takao was now employed at was holding it’s annual Christmas party, and by demand from a few of his superiors, he was now stuck sitting between two middle aged men from a different department from his entirely, both of whom reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Takao could take one or the other, but together? It was too much. He excused himself to the restroom to escape if only for a little while, and he scurried off. 

Walking into the bathroom, Takao didn’t pay much attention to the other man standing at the urinals until he caught sight of the green hair. He had had a fleeting thought about his former teammate, and for a moment, the man before him looked just like Shin-chan.

He blinked. The more Takao looked at him, the more he resembled Midorima Shintarou. Not just the green hair, but the build and posture of the man was nearly unmistakable. And before he could stop himself, he had called out to the man. “Shin-chan?” 

Midorima seemed to realize the precise situation he was in, and immediately turned red. And as soon as he did, Takao began to laugh uncontrollably. 

“Stop laughing.” Midorima ordered, his face flushing even more. 

“I can’t help it, Shin-chan.” Takao gasped out between bouts of laughter. “We somehow meet up again after, what, six years? And it’s in a bathroom of some restaurant, and you’re peeing!” He cackled some more. “It’s just too funny!”

It took some time, a few waiters, and a truly angry Midorima to calm him down. But as soon as he did, it was like no time had passed since their days at Shuutoku. They got a private table and began to talk about the past several years. As it turned out, Midorima too was here for his company’s Christmas party as well. They spent hours catching up, and exchanged their new contact information. Soon, they were meeting up at the restaurant every other week, and texting each other even more frequently than they had in high school. 

Now, a full four years later from their reunion, they sat at the same table of the same restaurant. Despite that though, a great deal had changed between them; they were no longer just friends. In fact, after reuniting that Christmas Eve, they had become a couple relatively quickly. It probably had something to do with how neither of them were willing to give up this second chance they’d been given - it had allowed them to say things they hadn’t been able to say back in high school. This year was their four year anniversary, and like every year, they celebrated at the restaurant they’d reunited in. But this year, Midorima had quite a surprise in store for Takao. 

He was going to propose. 

Midorima had thought long and hard about it, but had ultimately decided that this was something he definitely wanted to do. The problem that then arose was how to bring it up. He, personally, would be content with a small private situation, but he felt that if he was going to do it, he would do it to the fullest extent of his creative ability. Besides, Takao would probably enjoy it as well.  

The opportunity presented itself rather quickly; the restaurant had an Open Mic Night every month, and this December, it so happened to fall on Christmas Eve. Fate was surely on his side if everything was lining up so perfectly. Surely, it would be a crime to not take advantage of this situation. So Midorima arranged everything with the restaurant a full month prior, and made sure everything would be perfect. Not a thing was out of place; their dinner reservation at 7 at their usual table, at their usual restaurant. Takao wouldn’t suspect a thing. Naturally, Midorima was nervous, but that morning Oha Asa ranked Cancer in first place, followed by Scorpio in second, and he immediately knew that everything would go smoothly. All that was left to do was to fulfill his destiny.

They’d finished eating dinner, and a filling one at that. Takao leaned back in his seat, a content sigh escaping his lips, oblivious to Midorima silently removing the napkin from his lap and laying it on the table.    
“That was so good.” Takao hummed. “I hope the chef here never changes.” Midorima made a noncommittal sound, before scooting his chair back and standing. 

“Shin-chan?” He looked up questioningly at his boyfriend. Takao grew even more confused when Midorima gave him a small smile, before walking off. Following him with his eyes, Takao was startled to see that Midorima was headed to the stage. He wondered if he ought to stop his boyfriend, but decided against it. He resigned himself to just staring at Midorima as he talked to some of the staff beside the stage. 

Takao’s eyes widened when he stepped up onto the stage, and the restaurant went dark. There was an audible confused and concerned murmur that rippled through the establishment until a spotlight came on, and remained on Midorima as he made his way to center stage. Pulling the mic from the stand, he gave a curt nod, and the music began to play. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, and Midorima let his eyes slide shut as he listened to the opening melody. Bringing the mic up to his lips, he began to sing. 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need.

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree.”

Despite the upbeat song, his tone conveyed just how serious he was. The other customers in the restaurant seemed a little confused if not simply amused, but Takao was having a hard time comprehending just what Shin-chan was doing. 

“I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know.

Make my wish come true,”

Midorima wished he could see Takao’s face now, but the darkened room made it impossible to see past the stage. 

“All I want for Christmas is you.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need, and I

Don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree.

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace,

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day.

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know.

Make my wish come true,

All I want for Christmas is you.

I won't ask for much this Christmas.

I won't even wish for snow, and I

I just wanna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe.

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick.

I won't even stay awake

To hear those magic reindeer click,

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you.

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere,

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air,

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing.

Santa won't you bring me

The one I really need.

Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly

I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just wanna see my baby

Standing right outside my door,”

Suddenly, several more spotlights turned on, illuminating a pathway from the stage, directly to the table Takao was still sitting at. All the other tables had been moved out of the way, and rose petals had been laid on the ground in preparation. Hopping off of the stage and slowly making his way towards Takao, Midorima continued to sing. 

“I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you.”

The last notes faded off, and Takao watched with wide eyes as his boyfriend approached him, handing off the mic to someone closeby, only coming to a stop when he was an arm’s length away from Takao. 

“Oh my god,” he breathed as Midorima got down on one knee in front of him, and pulled out a small velvet box from inside his pocket. “Oh my god, Shin-chan.”

“Taka-” Midorima caught himself. “Kazunari,” Takao could no longer see the other patrons in the restaurant. He was only conscious of the man that was knelt before him, and the feeling of his own racing heart. “You had been beside me throughout high school, during which time I’d come to take your presence for granted. After we graduated, I felt inexplicably alone, but I wasn’t willing to admit that I missed you. But I will no longer allow myself to be so prideful. I missed you terribly during those years we were apart, and I believe that it was fate that brought us together again. For that, I am extremely grateful. Our reunion has also brought about events that ten years ago, I wouldn’t to have dared hope for. And yet here I am, still utterly in love with you, and now I have the privilege of dating you. You have brought me nothing but happiness and good fortune. You are my ultimate Lucky Item, and I need you by my side. So submit to destiny and marry me, Kazunari.”

Takao had to refrain from throwing himself at his boyfriend, opting to instead reach to pull Midorima up, bringing him close. 

“That’s one request of yours I have no qualms about obeying.” he breathed with a shaky laugh. Midorima smiled, and leaned in to kiss Takao, and the restaurant exploded in loud hoots and cheers. Only then did either of them remember that they were being watched, but neither could bring themselves to care. 


End file.
